Such emergency tubing sets are used to supply oxygen to passenger or crew member of an aircraft in case of an emergency situation like a decompression situation or smoke or fire onboard of an aircraft.
Usually, an emergency oxygen system comprises an oxygen source like a chemical oxygen generator or a pressure tank comprising pressurized oxygen, a control unit for controlling the pressure of the oxygen supplied to a person using the system and a supply line directing the oxygen from the oxygen source to an oxygen mask. The oxygen mask is adapted to cover both mouth and nose of the person using the system.
Such oxygen systems must be examined in certain maintenance intervals for proper function. In the course of such maintenance, certain replacement parts having limited storage intervals must be replaced. Further, such emergency oxygen systems comprise elements which are sensitive to hygienic requirements like the oxygen mask and the tubing, and others, which are not sensitive to hygienic requirements.
A problem associated with the tubing and the oxygen mask, generally addressed as emergency tubing set in the description and the claims, is related to the need to manually connect such tubing set to an oxygen source on the one hand and hygienic requirements for protecting such tubing set against contamination with dust, bacteria or other sources which may adversely affect the hygienic requirements on the other hand.